A Pride of Lions or a Puppy Pile?
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: Third Year. How can Ron comforting Harry after he learns of Sirius's betrayal lead to a pile of sleeping Gryffindors? Warning: Slightly sappy and fluff. NO SLASH
1. Brother Mine

Chapter 1- Brother Mine

Ron cracked an eye open, unsure of what had caused his sudden waking. He opened his other eye and starred around. The room was as it always was, 4 other beds with their scarlet hangings pulled close. So what had woke him? He sat up and strained his ears, listening for any unusual sounds. He heard Neville's rumbling snore's, Seamus's light ones, Dean's steady breathing. He didn't hear anything from Harry's side of the room but that wasn't unusual. Besides from when he was having nightmares, Harry always slept silently. Then again, with the weird circumstances in which he woke up maybe he should check. Ron pulled himself out of bed and crossed to the bed next to him. He pulled open the curtains of his best mate's bed and found it to be empty. _Maybe he's in the loo?_ Ron checked their too. No Harry. He was starting to get worried. _Maybe he's in the common room?_ With as much stealth as he could muster, the redhead crept down to the firelight common room.

To his relief, his best mate was found sitting rug in front of the couch, staring into the fire. Ron approached and Harry said,

"Hi Ron." Harry hadn't turned around. Ron didn't question how he knew it was him, but slid onto the floor beside his friend.

Harry had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, making his small frame look even smaller. He looked like a scared young child. Ron didn't like seeing his friend like this, it was so different to the usual stubborn, reckless Harry he usually knew. Ron put an arm around his friend and Harry spoke.

"It's hard to believe, that he was their friend. That years ago they walked these hallways together, maybe eve sat where we are now and confided with each other. And that he betrayed him. He betrayed his best best friend."

Ron had listened without talking but on the inside he felt cold. Harry's voice, it wasn't scared or sad. Not even angry. It was steady but cold and toneless. Ron didn't show it but it scared him.

They sat in silence for a while watching the dancing flames. Ron finally broke the silence. "I don't know. I don't know how someone could plot against their best mate. How they could betray someone they spent 7 years with." He spoke in whisper that penetrated the silence. "But I do know one thing. Just because you're parents are… dead, doesn't mean you're alone. You have me, and Hermione, and the rest of my family. And I know that… that we can't replace your mum and dad, but were here for you. Heck, your not just my friend, your my brother in all but blood." He tore his gave away from the fire and turned his head toward Harry, the green eyed boy doing the same thing and their faces meeting inches apart.

For the first time that night Ron got a good look at Harry's face: It was pale and sweaty, his emerald eyes bloodshot, and filled with unshed tears. Harry spoke so quietly that had they not been inches apart he would have not heard him.

"Really?" The one word was filled with so much longing and loss. Green eyes bored into blue and Ron replied,

"Always." Harry's eyes sparkled and a lone tear slide down his face. Harry rested his head against the older boy's shoulder and they drifted off to sleep.

 **Royal-Phoenix7000- More Chapters Coming! Don't forget to come back often and check for updates! (;**


	2. Girl Talk

Chapter 2- Girl Talk

Upstairs, in the third year girl dorms, Hermione pried her eyes open for the 98th time that night. _Come on Granger keep reading,_ she told herself, _only 32 more pages._ As much Hermione loved reading, it wasn't nearly as fun when you were doing it involuntarily, (homework) at 1am, and hadn't properly slept for the last 36 hours. She squinted hard at the print, barely able to read between the dimness of her wandlight and and the size of the print. Hermione found herself reading the same sentence over and over. Hermione found herself reading the same sentence over and over. Hermione found herself reading the same sentence over and over. After a few moments of fighting a losing battle, she caved, putting off the rest of the chapter to next morning, and prepared herself for her the best sleep in the last 2 days. Unfortunately, as she had just started to drifted off, she was awoken by the sounds of screaming and gaspes. Hermione sat bolt upright, reconizinging the sounds. _Not tonight,_ She groaned to herself, but grabbed her wand anyhow and left the room whispering hurried "Lumous!" as she went.

Hermione sped down the shadowed corridor until reaching a door emblazoned with a golden 2. Not bothering to knock, she entered the dorm and met the sight of 4 girls crowded around one bed. The girl in the bed was turning and tossing, her breath coming in as small screams, and her vivid red hair visible in the moonlight coming through the window. Hermione approached, ignoring the other 2nd year girls. She kneeled besides her younger friend's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ginny wake up, wake up." Hermione begged. Ginny was screaming in her sleep.

"STOP IT TOM! DON'T HURT ME! STOP IT! HELP! HELP! WHY ARE DOING THIS! STOP, STOP!" Her screams pained Hermione, who was trying to get her friend back to reality. "NO, NO, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, NO!"

"Come on Ginny wake up, wake up, please wake up." There was a pause of silence were the only sound was Ginny's rugged breathing. Then she started screaming again.

"HARRY! I'M SO SORRY, IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT- STOP DYING, HARRY DON'T DIE!"

"Ginny wake up! Tom Riddle's not here, Harry is fine. You're safe, you're safe. It's not your fault, just wake up." Hermione continued to pled. Ginny finally woke up, and sat bolt upright in bed and taking in shuddering breaths. She looked around at the girls around her until catching sight of Hermione, and launched herself into the older girls arms. Hermione hugged the redhead girl tight and stood up. She looked at the rest of the girls.

"You guys go back to bed." They stared at her. One girl opened her mouth,

" But-" Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny will be fine. Go back to bed. And not a word about this." She instructed. Then she supported a sobbing Ginny back into her own dorm.

Lavender and Parvati hadn't woke up to Ginny's screams. She lowered Ginny onto her own bed and sat down beside her friend.

"You okay Gin-Gin?" She asked. The sweat and tear soaked girl nodded slighting, still shaking off the nightmare. Hermione wrapped and arm around Ginny, who leaned against her.

"I thought the nightmares had gone away." She whispered after a few moments.

"Well I guess there back. It would be hard to forget all of that, even though you want to."

"But that's the problem! I'm being stupid. Harry's been through worse and he's fine. So why am I acting like a stupid little girl?" Ginny said angrily. Hermione met eyes with her and shook her head.

"You're not being stupid, okay Ginny?"

"I a-"

"No your not." Ginny looked douboutfuly at her. "Your being perfectly reasonable. Any person who had been through that would have nightmares too."

"But Harry-"

"Harry has nightmares too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the time. Every night almost."

"About what?" Hermione bit her lip at the question. It was Harry's secrets to share, but she could tell Ginny wasn't trying to nosey, she only wanted some reassurance.

"Lots of different things. Like first and second year when he faced Riddle. And he says he sees us hurt, like when Ron sacrificed himself to the chessman, and when I was petrified, and when he found… when he found your body in the chamber." Ginny whimpered slightly. Hermione mumbled on. "And he hears his parents last moments." She said, remembering what Harry had said last evening. She tried not to tear up. Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth, horror struck.

"He remembers that? Oh God."

"When the dementors come close." Hermione admitted. "He told us yesterday."

"No wonder he faints."

"Yeah.-" but she stopped talking. Lavender was shifting around, and Parvati mumbled a 'go to sleep 'mione.'

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Let's take this downstairs. It'll be warm by the fire." Ginny nodded. They sleepily stumbled down to the common room only to find an odd sight. Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the fireplace, their back against the couch and both snoring quietly. Harry's head was resting on Ron's shoulder and Ron's head was on top of Harry's. Hermione cooed softly, and even Ginny thought it was kind of cute. Assuming the were going back upstairs Ginny turned around, but Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"You weren't the only one with nightmare tonight. Harry's been crying." Hermione pointed out. Ginny looked closer and although spotting a small smile on Harry's face, she also saw drying tear tracks. She had never seen Harry cry, it was odd.

"Shouldn't we leave them be?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and pulled her friend over where the boys were sleeping. Hermione dropped onto the floor and crawled to them. She laid her head against Harry's rising chest and looked up at Ginny, who looked awkward.

"Come on Gin," She invited, patting the floor next to her. Ginny debated for a second but then caved. She wormed her way so she was sitting next to Hermione with her head against her brothers chest. Ron only shifted slightly and then wrapped an arm around her. Ginny sighed, it had been a long time since she could curl up against her brother's protective chest. She would never admit this in a thousand years, but she had missed it.

 **Royal-Phoenix 7000- Hope you like it so far! More Chapters on their way! Remember to favorite and follow if you liked it so you'll know of any new updates! I'm welcoming any** **reviews (:**


	3. A Cure For Nightmares

Chapter 3- A Cure for Nightmares

Neville sat bolt upright in bed. His face was sweaty, pale, and tear streaked, his hands were shaking, and he was taking in shuddering gasps of air. He tried to get out of bed, but got caught in the bed curtains and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Dean and Seamus didn't wake up, they had always slept like a bag of rocks. Neville disentangled himself and stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

He slumped against the sink trying to shake away the nightmare. Almost every night since he had first encountered the dementor, he had had his parents screams ringing through his ears. Neville grabbed a towel and pressed it to his face trying to supress the sobs. _Get ahold of yourself Longbottom,_ his conscious told him.(Which happen to have the voice of Mcgonagall) He pulled his face out of the towel and and stared at his reflection.

After 15 minutes in the bathroom, he flopped back onto his bed with a deep sigh. He switched positions several times unable to get comfortable. He lay their for a while staring up at the canopy of his bed. At one point he had almost fallen asleep, only for the screaming in his mind to jolt him awake. After this he worked up the nerve to go ask his head of house for a dreamless sleep potion.

As Neville stumbled downstairs, trying not to dwell on his parents, he completely missed the sight of four of housemates sleeping by the fire. It was only when he was about to push open the portrait that he was startled by one of Ron's loud snores. Neville spun around only to see the odd sight. Forgetting about the potion, he walked over to the fireplace and stared down at his housemates. For a second he considered lying down next to them. _No, Longbottom, they don't want you. You're nothing compared to them. They'll probably wake up and be like, 'What the heck are you doing?'_ Neville turned away from them, but as he walked away he shot a glance over his shoulder; Ron's eyes were open. Neville stopped dead. Maybe if he stayed still Ron wouldn't notice him? Nope.

"Neville!" Ron whispered, "Where you going?"

Neville decided it was better not to lie. "To get a dreamless sleep potion."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares?" Neville nodded sheepishly.

"Harry too. And Ginny I think." Neville looked up in surprise. He looked close at the two and noticed around their eyes looked rather red. Then he mentally face-plamed. _I'm such an idiot. If I'm hearing my parents, then what must Harry be hearing? No wonder he faints. And didn't Ginny get dragged to the chamber last year? And here I am feeling sorry for myself._ But then Neville looked at the two again. They both seemed perfectly calm now, each with small smiles on their face as if being close to they're friends seemed to cure them of their nightmares. Neville gazed longingly at it for a moment. Unfortunately, Ron noticed this.

"You can join us if you want Neville." He said softly. Neville backed away.

"N- no, I- I'm fine."

"No really," Ron encouraged. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining…" He looked around, trying to find the right word, "Whatever this is."

"Really?"

Ron gave him a big grin. "Of course."

Neville hesitated for half a second and then sat down next to Harry. He leaned up against the couch and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. It was warm by the fire, but Neville didn't think that was what was causing the warm feeling inside him.

The two boys drifted back off to sleep, and for the first time since the dementor on the train, Neville's dreams weren't filled with his parent's screams.

 **Royal-Phoenix 7000- Thanks For Reading! I WILL UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS EVERY DAY OR TWO! Make sure to follow so you won't miss out! (;**


	4. The Odd One Not Left Out

Fred and George giggled as they set up the finial prank. It had been quite the night, all they had to do now was make it back to the dorm without getting caught. They wished they had the marauders map still, but after all, Harry's need for it was greater than theirs. George giggled again, thinking about their prank, and Fred stuffed his fist into his mouth. They pitied the next person to walk to the owlery.

As they snuck back to the common room, avoiding suits of armor and teachers with experience, Fred suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" George hissed. Fred shook his head, and cupped his ear.

"Listen." They stood as still as possible, listening closely. Fred was the first to recognize the sound. "It's crying." George nodded. Indeed it was. They turned the corner and pulled open the curtains in front of a alcove. A small second year was curled up on the ground, her small frame shaking and her dirty blonde hair glowing in the moonlight. The twins exchanged a look and then kneeled down in front of the girl. George put and hand on her shoulder and Fred spoke.

"What's wrong? Why you crying?" They girls head snapped up. She looked between them for a moment and said,

"Your Ginevra Weasley's brothers." It wasn't a question but the twins nodded. "She's really nice you know, your sister."

"How do you know our sister?"

"She keeps the other kids from calling me names."

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." Ah, that was why that hadn't recognized her.

"Why are you out here, you should be in your common room, it's chilly in these hallways, you might catch a cold." Fred asked softly, channeling his mother for a second. The girl looked between the twins and then spoke,

"My housemates kicked me out. They like to call me Loony Lovegood instead of Luna Lovegood. They aren't very nice." The twins exchanged looks. Apparently the bookworms were bigger bullies than they thought. They decided to start targeting them for pranks more often.

"Aren't you tired, and cold?"

"Yes."

"Do you want us to walk you up to Ravenclaw tower? If your roommates don't want you in the dorm you cold sleep in the common room for now."

She shook her head. "No. Their is always kids in the common room usually reading, even at night."

Once again, the two red heads looked at each other. Fred gave his twin a nod and George picked the small girl up.

"Then you can come to our common room. There is a big, warm, fireplace and soft couches."

"Really?"

"Of course." Fred said mentally adding ' _And she reminds me of Ginny. Mum would kill us if we didn't help her out._

George stood up and adjusted the girl in his arms. They snuck back to the common room and gave the password to the Fat Lady. (Who was used to the twins waking her up)

The stopped in shock. Luna raised her head off of George's shoulder and looked around. The common room wasn't empty. In front of the fire, their lay a small pile of sleeping gryffindors including, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"Okay…." Fred said.

"Where will Luna sleep though?"George asked his twin. Fred had an idea. He motioned for his twin to follow him. Fred sat down next to Ron and Ginny, snuggling next to them. George raised an eyebrow but nodded. He sat down next to his siblings, resting his back on his twin's (Who had his against the couch) and pulling Luna into his lap. The young ravenclaw didn't ask questions, but snuggled into the older boy's chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

The odd trio drifted off to sleep.

 **Royal-Phoenix 7000- Thanks for reading! Sorry** **about** **the chapter delay, I had a lot of homework. More Chapters coming so if you like it make sure to follow and Fav!**


	5. Damn The Badge

Chapter 5- Damn the Badge

Percy rolled over in his bed trying to go back to sleep. He kept waking up to the sound of footsteps and doors opening and closing and even a few screams from fellow gryffindors having nightmares. He rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed, then stumbled across the room to the water pitcher on the windowsill. The red-head teen downed some water and turned back to his bed when he heard mumbling. Oliver Wood was giving a quidditch talk in his sleep. Percy rolled his eyes at his burly roommate. When Percy and Oliver were young they had been best friends. Oliver was the sporty one and Percy was the bookworm and even though they were so different they had gotten along so well. But then Oliver had become quidditch captain, and Percy had his dreams of getting into the ministry and their friendship had faded away. Now it was just awkward to talk to each other, so they went their own ways.

His ministry dreams had also made his grow farther from his siblings. He had always been the loneliest child in the family, Ron and Ginny, Fred and George, and Bill and Charlie, but that didn't mean he had always been so distant from them. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. No, he would not dwell on these thoughts, he would go into the ministry and make them proud, maybe then they would like him.

After a few minutes of failing to fall asleep, he gave up and grabbed a book off his nightstand, shoved on his glasses, and pinned his Head Boy badge to his pajamas. He decide he would read by the fire until he was tired enough to go to bed. Percy tiptoed downstairs and into the common room. Then he stopped in shock.

Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and a small Ravenclaw he didn't know the name of, were sleeping peacefully snuggled together in a pile. Their chests rose and fell with each breath, and they all had small smiles on their face.

Percy readjusted his glasses as if it would help him understand what was going on. It didn't help. He blinked a few times. That didn't help either.

Percy stared at his siblings, they looked so happy. Should he wake them? Surely this was against some sort of rule. But then it struck him. He realized, at that moment that family was everything. Not gold, not work, not power or magic. Family. And that if ever wanted to be closer to his siblings, he wouldn't get it by getting a high ranking job in the ministry. He would get it by supporting them no matter what, and standing by their side. Or just being a friendly person. Who was to say his that he couldn't be ambitions and a good brother at the same time. Their father did it. He was the best father someone could have, because his was good at his work but he didn't let that interfere with the ones he cared about. And while he didn't always bring home a lot of money, his love for his family made up for that.

Percy looked at the book in his hand. "Prefects that Gained Power" was scrawled across the cover. He briefly wondered if there was a chapter that talked about a prefect who had supported their family all the way through, and not just by making money. If so, he hadn't found that part yet.

The next thing he did was acting on a sudden impulse. Percy's hand shot up to his chest and he yanked the Head Boy Badge off of it. He stared down at the small badge, and then, acting without thinking,he chucked the badge into the fire with all this might. After about three seconds he processed the consequences of this, and summound the badge out of the fireplace, then shoved the it in his pocket. He didn't need to give up his head-boyship to be a brother. He would prove to himself, and to his family, that he could do both.

The next thing he he did he didn't have to think about. He chucked the book onto the staircase behind him, (Just because he was going to be a better brother didn't mean he would throw library books into a fire) and strood forward to the sleeping gryffindors. (And one Ravenclaw) He dropped down beside the twins and snuggled up against them. He let out a sigh. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this.

Percy never knew that Fred and George had seen the "Badge in the fire incident." He also didn't notice that for a few weeks after that his badge read,

" **H** umongously-loved **B** rother."

 **Royal-Phoenix 7000~ Thanks for reading y'all! One or two more chapter coming so make sure to favorite and follow! Sorry for the update delay, the next one might be slow too, lots of homework and studying ):**


	6. My Lions

Chapter 6- My Lions

Professor McGonagall finished grading the last essay with a yawn, and sat back in her chair. She was looking forward to a nice nap before the sun rose. She downed the last of her coffee and stood up.

The strict professor was just about to enter her bed chambers when she heard something from above. It wasn't the first time that night that she had heard noise in the common room above her, but she hadn't bother to check on it. Merlin knows she didn't always want to know what her gryffindors were up to during the night. But with her cat like ears she heard someone in the room above her she heard someone throw something onto the floor, cross the room and sit down on the floor. She had heard similar things and even a bit of talking and screaming earlier that night. Maybe she ot to check.

In her cat form, she slinked up stairs and through the portrait hole. McGonagall stopped in surprise.

Sitting by the fire, their backs resting against the couch or eachother, were 9 of her lions snoring peacefully. She looked closer. Wait no, 8 of her lions were there, and a young Ravenclaw by the name Luna Lovegood. She meowed softly. The sight was adorable. In her cat form still, the professor walked forward so he was standing straight in front of them. She was most surprised to see Percy Weasley, the pompous head boy, snuggled up against his sibling; all dignity forgotten. He didn't even have his head boy badge on. And _why_ exactly was Luna, a Ravenclaw, curled up in George Weasley's lap? She considered waking them for half a second. _No, they look so peaceful. It's Sunday today anyway._ (It's past midnight) Normally, she wouldn't let girls and boys sleep together, but they were being perfectly responsible and it was so adorable.

Unable to resist any longer, McGonagall change into a human again, summoned her camera from her office and took a picture.

* * *

The next morning held a staff meeting as perusal. However the meeting itself was more interesting than usual. It started off normal, Dumbledore and his twinkle eyes asking how their weekend was so far. But as it had moved on to students, the strict professor couldn't resist.

McGonagall turned to Flitwick. "Filius, did you know that one of your students was not in Ravenclaw tower last night?" The charms professor looked surprised.

"No I did not Minerva. May I ask whom?"

McGonagall flourished the picture. "I was hearing footsteps and doors opening last night," (technically morning) "I was a bit concerned, so I went upstairs to check."

"Partying no doubt." muttered Snape. McGonagall shot him a look and continued.

"And this is what I found." She passed the picture to Flitwick. He squeaked and the cuteness of it and passed it to Professor Sprout. She cooed and passed it to Snape. He stared down at the picture. Harry looked like James as much as ever, especially with his green eyes closed. But then Snape remembered the time he had been staying at the Evan's house in the summer, rather than staying with his father. And how he had been upset about his father, and had been crying by the fireplace. But then Lily had had found him, and comforted him till they had both fallen asleep. Snape shook his to clear it and passed the picture to Lupin, who had been studying his expression curiously. Lupin always had an eye for details.

Remus Lupin took the picture from Severus's hand. He gazed down at it and let out a dog like whimper. His cub looked so sweet and reminded his so much of James and Lily. He remembered the time that the four marauders had sat by the fire in the same place, comforting him after they learned of his 'furry little problem.' To his horror he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and passed the picture to Dumbledore quickly. Dumbledore looked at the picture and his eyes twinkled more than ever.

* * *

For centuries after that, the picture remained framed, on McGonagall's desk. She also sent a copy to Mrs. Weasley for christmas, who loved it. Percy tried to be a better brother and friend, and Luna started helping Fred and George out with pranks. The 9 students became closer than ever, though no other students knew why.

 **Royal-Phoenix 7000~ Thanks For Reading! That's the end of this story! But make sure to check out my other stories. I have a few ideas of one I want to write, one including a Percy and Oliver Wood best friends story. If you have any suggestions for stories you would like to share, please put in a review. Any other reviews are welcome too!**


End file.
